magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine
Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine Japanese Title: 美少女仮面ポワトリン English Title: Beautiful Girl In Mask Poitrine French Title: La Belle Fille Masquée Poitrine Galician Title: Estrela Fascinante Patrine Portuguese Title: Graciosa Mascarada Poitrine 'Plot' Yuko Murakami is an Ordinary High-School Student who goes to a Shinto shrine to pray one day. She knocks down the bell in front of the shrine when she rings it, and awakens Kami-sama, or God himself, who bestows upon Yuko the power to become a fighter for justice, a Super Hero, as Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine. She transform with her Orgel Pendant (later with a mirror). She solves cases adopting the people form that she want using her Cosmo Bracelet, and she fights all kinds of villains who want to make life hard for children with the help of her magic Belle Sabre. After episode 28, the plot includes an archenemy called Diable and Yuko's little sister Momoko receives the Belle Stick and becomes Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine Petite although they don't reveal their respectively identities between them causing problems sometimes to transform in home (until the last episode when they reveal their secret). 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' 'Transformation Forms Screenshots' 'Magic, Powers, Attacks Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Cameo in Kamen Rider' She makes a reappearance as Yu Kamimura and her alter ego Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine in the Kamen Rider 2012 Movie: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. 'Appearance in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Movie' Yu Kamimura is a young woman who apparently lives a mundane, boring life as an office lady. When her real life counterpart has been kidnapped by the Akumaizers. They convince Yu to willingly take part in their Infinite Monster Plant plan by telling her that in her Underworld, she can be whatever she wants. But, still disagreeing with their nefarious plans, Xatan cast a spell on her, causing Yu to be brainwashed into liking her new life and in her Underworld is immersed in a repeating fantasy where every day is her birthday and she's the beloved magical heroine Poitrine. In return, the Akumaizers use their machine to pull the monsters Poitrine fights into the real world for their Monster Army. However, this changes when Haruto Souma enters Yu's Underworld to free her and is likewise caught in the time loop (as are Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon, who stumbled into the effect radius of Wizard's Engage Ring). Yu is immediately smitten with Haruto, affectionately calling him "Haru-chan" and trying to convince him to stay in her Underworld and be happy with her, even attempting to marry him. However, Haruto points out that four other people (pre-teen Gates who are also part of the Infinite Monster Plant) are also trapped in the loop, and her staying here makes them prisoners. Eventually Yu realizes Haruto is right, and as Poitrine helps Wizard fight off Gahra with their magic. However, the other Akumaizers appear and kidnap Yu, refusing to let Haruto break up their plan. Thankfully reinforcements arrive in the form of the future versions of Gentaro Kisaragi, Ryusei Sakuta, and Nadeshiko Misaki, who u sed an unexplained Fourze Engage Ring to enter Yu's Underworld. They're further aided by the spirits of Shotaro Hidari & Philip, Ryu Terui, Eiji Hino, and Shintaro Goto, who give special rings to the four children which summon copies of Double, Accel, OOO and Birth to aid their fellow Riders. After being rescued from the Akumaizers' battle truck, Yu uses the last of her magical power to create the Special Rush Ring for H aruto, which allows him to transform into Special Rush for the final battle with Xatan. Back in the real world, when Yu wakes up from the Infinite Monster Plant, "she" is revealed to be the Manager of Donut Shop Hungry; Yu Kamimura is his real name, and the beautiful young woman from before was how he had looked like when he was younger, having been often mistaken for a girl. Haruto is simultaneously shocked and dismayed by this turn of events, apparently having been attracted to Yu during their time together. Bishoujo Celebrity Panchanne Japanese Title: セレブ）パンシャーヌ～奥様はスーパーヒロイン! English Title: Socialite Belle Panchanne: The Wife Is a Superheroine! The series is a modern parody of Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine. Also, Yuko Hanashima, the actress who play Poitrine in the 90's series, appear in Panchanne's episode 10 as a villain. 'Plot' Yumiko Shinjou in her youth fought monsters as Bishoujo Kamen Florence, but has given up that lifestyle to be a normal girl. Now, in her 30s, she is visited by the kami that gave her her powers and agrees to use her powers again to protect her family. However, if her identity is revealed, she will turn into a sea cucumber. To transform into Panchanne, Yumiko calls out "Ancien Régime, Tricolore!". Panchanne's catchphrase is "Stepping through the flowers and the storm, the elegant and lovely fighter! The Socialite Belle Panchanne has arrived!!". Panchanne wields a baton, with which she can perform her Shiroganēze Attack which allows her to subdue villains. Her Pure Wave purifies the hearts of villains. She has also used Gorgeous Scarf Whip, First Class Beam, Elegant Four, and Gorgeous Jewel Flash against villains. From episode 8, The daughter of Yumiko and Kensuke, Risa, discovers her mother's secret and becomes the Bishoujo Celebrity Panchanne-Mini to assist her mother. Her powers as Panchanne-Mini are similar and weaker than Panchanne's, but she has her own Shiroganēze Attack Mini. Kensuke's younger brother works as a police officer in the town they live in and he continually tries to discover the identity of Panchanne, often accusing other women in the community. This usually angers Yumiko to the point where she will physically beat Kiyoshi for not believing that she is in fact Panchanne. However, later in the series it is revealed that before the series began, her husband Kensuke Shinjō met Kami-sama in a bar who revealed to him that she was previously Florence. After overhearing Yumiko complaining of not having an exciting life and reminiscing of her days as Florence, he pays Kami-sama to turn her into a superheroine, again. However, later in the series as her superheroics begin to put a strain on her marriage, Kensuke complains to Kami-sama, but in retaliation he turns him into Panchanne's nemesis the Super-Evil Devil. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' 'Transformations' 'Films based on Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine' Category:Live Action Category:1990-1999 Category:Japanese Live Action Category:Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine Page Category:2010-2019